Shiori Ayashima
Shiori Ayashima is a student of Class 80-A of Hope's Peak Academy and a participant in Tranquility Station Killing Game (Tranquility Station). Shiori was created by SqualinaTralala. Appearance She has very light skin tone and a pretty thin and petite body. Her head is heart-shaped, with a doll-like aspect to it. Her pale cloud grey eyes seems to have an air of dreaminess and melancholy. She has straight mid-back length black hair that are tied in two low ponytails with white elastics. Her right side hair strand is covered by colorful pearls and threads. Shiori wears a big black cloak that reaches her thighs. When she takes out the cape, you can see that she wears a white strapless dress with lavender ribbons adorning the sides. She also wears white socks and short brown fake leather boots. She wears a silver necklace with a moonstone pendant on it that it supposed to be a lucky charm. Finally, she always carries with her a big beige linen bag to carry her stuff (a grimoire, some candles and some plants). Personality Shiori is an innocent and friendly girl who cares about everyone. She forms a close friendship with Galexialyn Chijimatsu which later escalates into a romantic relationship. However, the events of the Killing Games have taken a toll on Shiori's innocence. When Dylan causes Galexialyn's execution, she becomes bitter and furious, even wishing to kill Dylan for taking her best friend from her, until Alice reassures her to follow the right path. By the end of the Tranquility Base Killing Game, she develops a jaded view towards human nature, but nonetheless holds on to hope and refuses to surrender to despair. Talent Ultimate Witch TBA Ultimate Hope TBA History Backstory Shiori was trained in the art of magic ever since she was young. During her childhood, she had a pet cat named Noir. She befriended a kid named Daichi, until he killed Noir in front of her. Out of grief, Shiori unleashed a curse which she was unable to control; not only causing Daichi to die in a car crash but also her parents' divorce and her mentor's death. Shiori's traumatizing guilt from the results of her curse is what caused her to be entered in the sanitarium. Tranquility Station Pre-Reboot Canon Final Horizon Sea of Tranquility Alternative Ending In "Hope" ending, the Roulette wheel is spun by Jason and ends up landing on her podium. The Ultimate Hope encourages everyone not to seek revenge and to work together, though her execution is cut short when Tae Min stepped in and saves her, sacrificing himself in the process. She and the rest of the survivors (Barring Yukiko, who escapes) have to rush to the final settlement to prevent the despair virus from being transmitted and then face Monokuma for the final show down as they have to solve the last mysteries surrounding the Sea of Tranquility. In "Despair" ending, the wheel is instead, spun by Monokuma himself as everyone hesitated from doing so. It landed on Shiori, who finds herself terrified and unable to muster any hope in the face of death. She was executed and in rage, Mr. Psycho emerges and kills Yukiko before she could escape, resulting in the release of the despair virus. Trivia * Shiori's name comes from the Japanese 栞 shiori (bookmark/guide) and 怪しま ayashima (suspicious). This alludes to not only her having supernatural powers, but also prophesies how she acts as a beacon for hope even when all seems lost. * Shiori's black cat Noir is an allusion to Cat Noir from Miraculous Ladybug. Gallery - Character Maker Images= Shiori Picrew.png|まんまる女子 by えせえし Shiori Picrew1.png|8-bit maKer by 엑스트라A Shiori, Misuzu, Soo Yeong.png|made in charat.me (image features Misuzu and Soo Yeong). }} Category:Characters Category:OC Characters Category:Tranquility Station Category:Final Horizon Category:Sea of Tranquility